


What D'You Say?

by Ignis_Sassentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Sassentia/pseuds/Ignis_Sassentia
Summary: Gladio brings Prompto out to his family's old hunting cabin for a winter surprise.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	What D'You Say?

Prompto shivered in the cold, pulling Gladio's sweatshirt closer around him. This wasn't what he'd expected when Gladio had invited him on a trip. Camping in the middle of winter, just barely inside the Lucian border--but it was too late to back out now. They were here, in the snow, trudging from the car to wherever Gladio was leading them, backpacks weighing them down like boulders.

"You okay back there?" Gladio asked over his shoulder, his voice nearly carried away by the winter wind.

Prompto huffed in reply. "How much more do we have?"

"Just a bit. Almost there."

Prompto stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend's back, but kept walking. If nothing else, at least he got Gladio to himself for a little bit. That was nice. No worrying about Noctis suddenly having an emergency or Ignis needing to let off some steam. Just Prompto and Gladio, out in the middle of nowhere, probably without cell service.

Oh, gods, what if Gladio had brought him out here to kill him or something? What if their entire relationship was just some ploy to get him alone and dispose of him because he was a bad influence on the prince?

_ Woah, Prompto,  _ he told himself, shaking his head,  _ Gladio's not that kind of guy. You know that. And you've been dating for, like, a year. He's not gonna kill you. Geeze. _

They crested a hill and Gladio paused, looking very much like a rugged explorer finding an oasis for the first time. "There it is."

Prompto caught up and stood beside his boyfriend, gloved hands holding tight to the straps of his backpack. He squinted down the hill, expecting to see the glowing blue runes of a haven. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of a cozy little cottage tucked among the pine trees, frosted with snow and decorated with twinkling white lights. It looked for all the world like it was straight out of a bad holiday special. "Uh. I thought we were camping."

"Surprise." Gladio glanced at him with a grin and adjusted the bag on his back. "Figured you'd like this more."

Promtpo watched him, squinting in the bright winter sunlight. "Gladio...where are we?"

"I'll tell you when we're inside." Gladio chuckled and started walking again. Snow crunched under his boots, loud and brittle in Prompto's ears.

Prompto shook his head but followed. Leave it to Gladio to find somewhere sappy and picture-perfect somehow. For all the crap the others gave him, Gladio really was a big, romantic softie at heart.

It took them another half hour to reach the cottage and five minutes after that for Gladio to find the spare key that was hidden in a little statuette of Shiva on the porch. But, finally, they stepped into the warm, cozy room, dropped their bags, and stepped out of their shoes. Prompto considered taking off his hat and Gladio's coat, but he was still freezing. So he left them on as he cautiously stepped into the living room.

A fire crackled merrily in a large, elegant stone fireplace, hung with holiday decorations and more twinkling lights. A large, claw-footed couch sat before it, covered in plush throw pillows and fuzzy blankets. The entire room smelled like firewood and peppermint.

"Okay," Prompto said as he rounded the couch in awe. "Where are we?"

Gladio chuckled and hung his coat on one of the wooden pegs by the door. "Didn't you see the crest above the door?"

Prompto blinked back at his boyfriend. "Uh. I was a little busy trying not to freeze."

"It's an old hunting cabin my family's had for ages," Gladio finally explained. He scrubbed the remaining snow out of his hair and moved toward Prompto. "Figured it'd just be nice to get out of the city for a while."

“Uh huh.” Prompto stepped closer, resting one hand on Gladio’s chest as he grinned up at his boyfriend. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact Noct and Iggy are holed up together or anything.” 

“Not at all.” Gladio chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, two sets of cold lips seeking warmth and connection. 

Prompto stood on tiptoe to push into the kiss, sliding his hand down Gladio’s chest and around his broad waist, calloused fingers catching on the fine cashmere sweater. After a long moment of soaking in the attention, he dropped back down, grinning. “So, who made the fire?” 

“I  _ might _ have asked Iris to help,” Gladio admitted with a soft, rumbling chuckle. 

“Is she still here?” Prompto could feel the heat pooling in his cheeks at the thought. They’d been dating a while, but he was still anxious when it came to Gladio’s family and what they felt about the relationship. 

Gladio laughed again and kissed his cheek. “Nah. Made sure we didn’t get here until after she left.” 

“Wait.” Prompto stepped back and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “Is that why we were hiking so long? You were  _ stalling _ ?” 

“Maybe.” Gladio looked distinctly sheepish for a moment before shrugging his big shoulders and giving an easy smile. “Got to admit it was a pretty walk, though.” 

Prompto shoved gently at him. “Would’ve been if that snowbank hadn’t almost  _ eaten _ me.” 

Gladio laughed and dropped easily onto the couch. “I told you to walk in my footsteps, didn’t I?” 

Folding his arms, Prompto huffed and sat beside his boyfriend. He knew he couldn’t keep up the false offense for too long, but he was definitely going to draw it out as much as he could. “Dude, your legs are, like, twice as long as mine.” 

“Oh, stop whining.” Gladio wrapped one big arm around Prompto and pulled him close. “I promise I’ll bring the car closer when we leave. Deal?” 

“You could’ve parked closer and you made me walk all that way?” Prompto whined overdramatically. 

“I thought it’d be  _ romantic. _ You know, walk in the snow, cocoa when we got here, the whole schtick.” 

“You’ve been watching  _ way _ too many cheesy movies.” Prompto rolled his eyes, but snuggled up closer and rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder. 

Gladio leaned his cheek against Prompto’s hat, smooshing the pompom into Prompto’s scalp. “Not my fault they’re everywhere this time of year. Pretty sure even Drautos has seen a few.” 

Prompto wrinkled his nose at the image of the burly Glaive captain watching ridiculous holiday romances. It was probably a bit too much to imagine Drautos in a fluffy bathrobe and bunny slippers, eating ice cream out of the carton, but Prompto’s imagination had never stopped halfway. 

Gladio laughed again. “I don’t even  _ want _ to know what you’re thinking about.” 

“You really don’t,” Prompto agreed. He shook his head a little against Gladio’s shoulder, then closed his eyes with a soft sigh. “So...you said something about cocoa?” 

“Mmhm. Want some?” 

Prompto considered a moment. He was starting to warm up, and Gladio made such a comfy pillow. But hot chocolate would really make this an over-the-top holiday special. “Yeah...okay. Can I help?” 

“Nope. Said I’d spoil you this weekend.” Gladio sat up, gingerly maneuvering Prompto onto one of the throw pillows instead. “You just stay here and warm up.” 

Prompto pouted up at him. He hated feeling useless, but he knew Gladio liked to dote on him. “Ugh. Fine.” 

“Good boy.” Gladio chuckled and patted his cheek before slipping away through a decorated archway. He clattered around in the kitchen for a while before returning with two cups of steaming cocoa, topped with whipped cream and peppermint shavings. Grinning, he handed one mug to Prompto. “There we go. Dad’s special recipe.” 

“Thanks.” Prompto smiled and lifted the mug. He took a deep breath of the steam and sighed happily. Finally, he pulled his hat off and tossed it to the other side of the couch before snuggling up at Gladio’s side again. 

They sat in comfortable silence for several long moments, sipping their cocoa and watching the fire crackling in the hearth. 

“Forgive me for making you hike?” Gladio eventually asked, laughter in his voice. 

Prompto made a show of considering the question for a bit before sighing overdramatically. “I  _ guess _ .” 

“Thank goodness.” Gladio did laugh this time, and kissed Prompto’s temple. “Don’t know what I’d do if you stayed mad at me this whole trip.” 

“Like I could.” Prompto snorted and snuggled a little closer. “I’ve got to steal all your body heat if you don’t want a boyfriend popsicle.” 

Gladio snickered. “I’ve got plenty for you to steal, don’t worry.” 

“I know.” Prompto grinned. He thought for a moment, then sat up, grabbed Gladio’s mug, and set both of them on the coffee table. That done, he moved to crawl into his boyfriend’s lap, straddling Gladio’s thighs, and leaned in to kiss him. 

Gladio’s arms slid around him, pulling him closer. His big, warm hands rested at the tops of Prompto’s thighs, fingers gently massaging. “Mmm. I love you so much.” 

“Love you, too, big guy.” Prompto smiled and gently rubbed their noses together. 

“What d’you say we get you out of this coat, huh?” Gladio purred, one hand inching up under Prompto’s multiple layers, tracing warm skin with rough fingertips. 

Prompto laughed. “We just got here. Didn’t realize this was gonna be a sex party.” 

“You said you wanted to steal my body heat,” Gladio teased, gently kissing Prompto again. “Figured this’d be a good way to do it.” 

“You’re just horny, admit it.” Prompto smirked and nipped at Gladio’s lower lip. Then he sat back, hands braced on his boyfriend’s chest. “You poor thing.” 

Gladio worked his hands further up Prompto’s back. “Poor me. Stuck in this little cabin in the middle of nowhere with the hottest guy I’ve ever met.” 

Embarrassed heat pooled in Prompto’s cheeks and he was sure he was bright pink as he gently swatted at Gladio’s shoulder. “Shuddup.” 

“Mm. Can’t help it.” Gladio smirked and kissed along Prompto’s throat. “You’re just too sexy.” 

Prompto laughed, braced his hands on Gladio’s shoulders, and pushed back to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “Gladio, come on. I’m serious. Not right now.” 

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Gladio pulled his hands out from under Prompto’s shirt and smoothed the cloth back down. “What d’you want to do, then?” 

“Take a nap?” Prompto suggested with a laugh. “I don’t know, man. I’m just not in the mood right now, you know?” 

Gladio smiled gently and rubbed one hand up Prompto’s arm. “I get it, baby. No worries. C’mon. Get comfy. I bet we can find a movie or something.” 

Prompto watched him a moment before shifting and curling up sideways on Gladio’s lap, tucking his head up under his boyfriend’s chin. He didn’t mean to doze off, but the next thing he remembered, Gladio was gently bouncing his legs under him. 

“Hey...wake up, blondie,” Gladio murmured. “I can’t feel my feet.” 

“Huh? Oh...sorry.” Prompto yawned and sat up, carefully sliding off Gladio’s lap and back onto the couch. He stretched expansively with a little squeak. “How long was I out?” 

“Hour and a half or so.” Gladio rolled his ankles and winced. “Yeesh.” 

“Sorry.” Prompto grimaced sympathetically “You okay?”

Gladio chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Just gonna take me a minute. You wanna go throw another log on the fire for me?” 

“Sure.” Prompto pressed a soft, apologetic kiss to Gladio’s stubbled cheek and slipped off the couch. He stretched again as he rounded the coffee table toward the huge fireplace. Despite the fire having burned down a lot while he was accidentally napping, it was still ridiculously hot. He grabbed a couple of large logs and tossed them onto the coals before using the bellows to get the flames roaring again. If nothing else, the fire definitely made the room feel cozy and comfortable. 

Of course, the comfortable vanished when he turned around to find Gladio on one knee, a small black box in his hands. “Uh...Gladio? What’re you doing?” 

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Gladio asked with a little smirk. 

Prompto stared, heart pounding at the base of his throat. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. This was a dream. He was still napping. Yeah. That must be it. His brain had gotten ahead of him...again. 

Gladio chuckled into the stunned silence and popped the little box open with his thumb. A small silver band with three yellow stones set into it nestled in the rest velvet inside. “I’m proposing, you adorable idiot.” 

“Yeah, I...got that,” Prompto muttered, still frozen to the spot. “I mean, I think I...uh...yeah, no, I’m...just... _ what _ ?” 

“I’m proposing,” Gladio repeated patiently. “You know, asking you to marry me?” 

“M-marry you?” 

Gladio smiled and stood. “I was going to wait until after I took you out for photos tomorrow, but turns out I’m an impatient bastard.” 

“Are you serious?” Prompto squeaked, not entirely absorbing what Gladio had said after admitting he was proposing. “ _ Marry you _ ?” 

“Yeah.” Gladio chuckled and closed the distance between them. He took Prompto’s hand in his free one and lifted it to his lips. “Hey, Prom? Take a breath and look at me.” 

Prompto closed his eyes for a second to suck in a lungful of air. He let it out in a rush and looked up at his boyfriend. 

Gladio smiled gently and squeezed Prompto’s hand. "Better?"

Prompto swallowed hard, but nodded. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening. Though the deep breath and Gladio's closeness had helped a little. "Sorry."

"You're good." Gladio grinned and leaned down to kiss him softly. When he straightened, he met Prompto's gaze and held up the box again. "So...what d'you say?"

"I say you're crazy." Prompto laughed despite himself and shook his head. Someone like Gladio, seriously wanting to marry someone like him? It was a practical miracle. "I mean, there are tons of other people you could pick."

Gladio laughed. "Sure. But I don't love any of those other people."

Prompto fidgeted with the sleeves of Gladio's jacket before pushing them up to his elbows and taking another deep breath. He looked up at Gladio's face, searching those liquid amber eyes. Then he carefully reached for the small band in the box. The metal was cool against his fingers as he plucked it from the velvet. An engagement ring. A ring all for him. And Gladio meant it. Really meant it.

"Is that a yes?" Gladio asked, his voice low and hopeful.

"You're really sure you want me?" Prompto asked, looking up at him again.

"I'm really sure," Gladio replied quietly. "So...will you marry me, Prompto?"

Prompto swallowed hard, but couldn't stop the stupid smile, now that he felt more certain about what was going on. Keeping eye contact with Gladio, he slipped the ring onto his own finger. "Yeah...I think I will."

“You  _ think _ ?” 

Prompto laughed and shook his head. “Okay, okay, I will. For sure.” 

Gladio let out a whoop and crushed Prompto to him, lifting the smaller man off his feet and kissing him hard. The kiss went on for a long time before Gladio finally, reluctantly, replaced Prompto on the floor. 

Prompto laughed breathlessly and leaned against his companion. “Wow.” 

“That’s one word for it.” Gladio hugged him again, more gently this time. “I was kind of worried you’d say no, if I’m honest.” 

“Do Iris and your dad know?” Prompto didn’t really want to think about what might happen if Gladio hadn’t told his family he was planning to propose. He could already imagine the shock and dismay, the protests that they hadn’t been dating long enough, the worry that Prompto wouldn’t fit in with their rich lifestyle. 

Gladio sorted quietly. “Of course they do. Iris helped me pick out the ring.” 

A relieved sigh slipped from Prompto’s mouth before he could stop it and he snuggled closer against Gladio, squishing his hand between them to look at the ring in question. “She’s got good taste.” 

Gladio laughed again and kissed the top of his fiancé’s head. “Definitely stopped me from getting something gaudy.” 

“Oh, so I should thank her later.” Prompto giggled. 

“Definitely.” 

They stood in the middle of the room together for a while, listening to the fire crackle and soaking up each other’s presence. It definitely wasn’t what Prompto had expected on this little trip--it was infinitely better. 


End file.
